Kimi wa Tenshi
by Yume Vy
Summary: Após terminar um relacionamento, Ruki se sentia tentado a se recolher em seu mundo, porém Reita, ao notá-lo melancólico, decidiu tomar uma atitude. Faria o chibi sorrir, o protegeria e se tornaria seu o anjo da guarda, mas... Seria tão fácil assim?


**Título:** Kimi wa Tenshi

**Autora:** Yume Vy.

**Co-Autora:** Dark Annek (Annek-chan)

**Beta:** Lady Anúbis.

**Banda:** the GazettE.

**Casal:** Reita x Ruki/ Menção de AxU e MxK.

**Classificação:** + 18.

**Gênero:** Slash/ Romance/ Angust/ Lemon.

**Status:** Fic em andamento.

**Direitos Autorais:** Eu ganhei os Gazeboys de presente no início desse ano pra me animar, então eles são meus e não dou pra ninguém, exceto o Reita pra Annek porque é o amor da vida dela e ela é 'minha seme' nos jogos. * Rola. * Pois é... Todos sabem a verdade, né, então eu não preciso dizê-la aqui. ¬¬

**Sinopse:** Após terminar um relacionamento, Ruki se sentia tentado a se recolher em seu mundinho, porém Reita, ao notá-lo distante e melancólico, decidiu tomar uma atitude. Faria o chibi sorrir novamente, o protegeria e se tornaria seu o anjo da guarda, mas... Será que as coisas seriam tão fáceis assim?

**OOO**

**Kimi wa Tenshi**

**Capítulo 01 – Uma Promessa.**

Mais uma semana havia começado na movimentada Tókio, onde os pedestres caminhavam agitados pelas faixas, passarelas e calçadas, os carros e ônibus rodavam com velocidade. O trânsito estava fervoroso e um pequeno engarrafamento ameaçava surgir naquela manhã de segunda-feira, que marcava a volta aos ensaios da banda the GazettE. Ainda não eram oito horas da manhã, porém parecia bem mais cedo, talvez pelo tempo estar nublado.

Um táxi estacionou calmamente e o vocalista pagou a corrida, voltando seu olhar para o imponente prédio da PS Company. Sua expressão estava séria e melancólica e o tempo parecia refletir seu estado de espírito... Triste... Sombrio... Perdido. Suspirando, o jovem de 1,62 m de altura caminhou em passos lentos, entrando no hall do edifício, cumprimentando o porteiro por pura educação, subindo de elevador até o andar em que se encontrava o estúdio da banda.

Ao entrar na sala, Ruki viu Kai já em sua bateria, retirando alguns sons da mesma e do outro lado, no sofá, Aoi e Uruha se encontravam sentados, conversando sobre alguma coisa que ele não fazia questão de saber no momento. Alguns membros do staff arrumavam o equipamento da banda e o pequeno logo fechou a porta, sabendo que os olhos negros do líder estavam sobre ele.

"_ Ohayo!", Kai cumprimentou, sorrindo ao pequeno.

"_ Ohayo.", Ruki respondeu sem nenhum entusiasmo, o que chamou a atenção dos outros membros.

"_ Achei que não chegaria mais. Isso são horas?", Uruha falou em falso tom de repreensão, uma vez que o pequeno estava atrasado apenas uns quinze minutos.

"_ Foi mal.", O vocalista respondeu sombrio, sendo visível a todos que se encontravam na sala que o humor de Ruki estava mais do que péssimo.

_"O que será que aconteceu?"_, Aoi se perguntou em pensamento, desviando sua atenção do mais novo apenas quando um rapaz do staff falou algo com ele antes de sair.

Ruki suspirou e foi para o centro da sala, pegando o microfone e o ajeitando no pedestal, vendo que o mesmo parecia falhar quando testou, fazendo-o erguer uma sobrancelha. Tentou de novo, percebendo que continuava a mesma coisa e aquilo começava a irritá-lo. O pessoal do staff não estava ali justamente para deixar tudo em ordem? Por que aquilo estava falhando então?

_"Era só o que me faltava."_, O pequeno suspirou, tentando manter a calma.

Takanori percebeu que Reita ainda não havia chegado, o que era deveras estranho, mas deu de ombros, decidindo que não ia questionar o fato a ninguém, porque sabia que se o fizesse, começariam a lhe fazer perguntas e tudo o que menos queria era responder às indagações dos amigos, e continuou sua luta com o microfone, que além de falhar agora não queria encaixar direito no pedestal, causando um intenso furor no pequeno.

"_ Que merda!", Murmurou Ruki já se estressando, passando a mão nos cabelos, pedindo paciência a qualquer entidade superior que pudesse ajudá-lo no momento.

**OOO**

No estacionamento da PS Company, Reita mal acabara de estacionar o carro e saiu rapidamente, ligando o alarme e correndo para o elevador, chamando-o e torcendo para que o mesmo chegasse logo. Estava muito atrasado e Kai com certeza iria querer arrancar seu pescoço fora, mas o que poderia fazer se seu sono estava pesado? Não andava dormindo bem nos últimos dias e só conseguia a base de remédios, e quando finalmente adormecia, apagava completamente.

Aquilo estava começando a preocupar o baixista, pois não dormir direito afetava o seu humor pela manhã consideravelmente. Deixou sua linha de raciocínio de lado quando o elevador finalmente chegou, entrando e apertando o botão do andar desejado, não demorando muito a parar em seu destino e rapidamente o loiro se dirigiu à sala reservada a eles, abrindo a porta do estúdio, se lembrando que havia um grande motivo para que não conseguisse aproveitar suas noites para descansar.

_"Ruki..."_, Reita pronunciou o nome do vocalista em pensamento, vendo que o motivo de sua insônia se encontrava agora ajeitando o microfone.

"_ Ohayo, minna!", O baixista cumprimentou, respirando profundamente.

"_ Ohayo!", Todos responderam em uníssono, mas Reita pôde notar que Kai lhe lançou um olhar fulminante e apenas se afastou um pouco mais dele.

Sem demora, Reita pegou seu baixo, se ajeitando para começar o ensaio, quando reparou que Ruki não parecia nada bem. O que será que tinha acontecido com o pequeno? Normalmente ele era bem disposto pela manhã... E com isso em mente, foi se aproximando calmamente do pequeno, vendo que ele percebeu sua presença.

"_ Aconteceu alguma coisa, Ruki? Você tá com uma cara péssima...", Reita comentou, olhando-o com preocupação.

Ruki ouviu a indagação de Reita e quando ia falar algo, o microfone quase caiu mais uma vez do suporte e o pequeno fechou os olhos, se concentrando para não soltar meia dúzia de palavrões. Então fitou o amigo, notando que este esperava que ele respondesse, mas... Quando foi que o baixista chegou tão perto? Piscou os olhos, passando a mão nos cabelos, tentando se acalmar, pois não queria ser grosso com o outro.

"_ Não. Meu final de semana foi um inferno...", Ruki falou em tom baixo, mas que demonstrava irritação e melancolia.

"_ ...?!", Reita se preocupou, vendo o baixinho mais uma vez tentar encaixar o instrumento no pedestal.

"_ ... E se esse microfone não funcionar em trinta segundos eu prometo que o jogo do outro lado da sala!", O pequeno bufou, quase tremendo de raiva, fazendo Reita arregalar os olhos, afinal, aquilo não era normal.

"_ Hei! Por que tanto estresse?", Perguntou o baixista, pegando o microfone das mãos do menor e com jeito, conseguiu encaixá-lo no suporte. Algo não estava mesmo bem e o que o deixava um pouco chateado é que Ruki parecia não estar disposto a se abrir com ele.

Ruki via os dedos longos segurando seu instrumento de trabalho, arrumando calmamente no suporte, conseguindo de primeira, falando daquele modo preocupado que quase aquecia seu coração. Sentia que estava prestes a explodir, mas Reita conseguia fazê-lo relaxar com poucas e insignificantes palavras.

"_ Teste agora.", Reita disse em tom tranqüilo, depois de dar batidinhas no microfone.

Ruki se aproximou, segurando no suporte, fazendo um pequeno teste, percebendo que o aparelho funcionou normalmente e isso o deixou realmente satisfeito, o que fez com que sorrisse ao loiro mais alto, olhando-o de modo agradecido, sentindo o perfume gostoso que vinha da pele dele, se perdendo em sua feição por alguns instantes.

"_ Obrigado!", O vocalista disse, mais calmo.

Do outro lado da sala era possível ouvir risadinhas nada discretas dos outros companheiros de banda, com exceção de Kai, no entanto, somente quando a voz do guitarrista mais novo se pronunciou, é que conseguiu atrair a atenção de Reita, fazendo Ruki seguir o movimento do mais velho, voltando seu olhar para o belo loiro.

"_ Vocês não podem namorar mais tarde?", Uruha disse com um sorriso no canto da boca.

Ruki ergueu a sobrancelha, para em seguida estreitar seus orbes escuros ante as palavras ditas pelo guitarrista loiro, para então fechar os olhos e contar até dez para simplesmente não voar no pescoço dele. Por que Uruha tinha que fazê-lo se lembrar de _namoro_? Daquilo que mais queria esquecer? Ele sabia que não conseguiria colocar de lado aquelas lembranças, mas podia tentar se enganar, não?

"_ É... Tem gente que precisa realmente trabalhar aqui.", Aoi murmurou, tentando soar sério, mas seu olhar divertido denunciava que sua reprimenda nada mais era que uma brincadeira.

Reita se limitou a dar um de seus famosos olhares gelados.

"_ Vá a... Não enche, Uruha! E você também, Aoi.", O chibi falou, se segurando para não sair dali e voltar pra casa.

"_ Mas é verdade...", O loiro mais alto, disse, rindo.

"_ Se querem tanto trabalhar, o que estão fazendo aí? Reita ao menos está em posição!", Ruki os censurou, cruzando os braços, sua feição emburrada.

"_ Nossa! Por que tanta irritação, Ruki?", Perguntou Uruha, se preocupando, afinal, o baixinho nunca agiu assim dessa forma e isso também foi notado por Aoi, que ficou sério.

"_ Vamos tentar ensaiar, sim?", O vocalista disse, agora melancolicamente, desviando o olhar para um ponto qualquer do piso.

"_ Isso mesmo, pessoal, vamos fazer um aquecimento!", Kai disse, sorrindo daquela maneira iluminada como apenas ele conseguia, arrancando pequenos sorrisos dos lábios de todos, até mesmo de Ruki, que parecia ter uma aura de tristeza ao redor dele.

Yutaka sabia que não adiantaria nada indagar algo a Matsumoto agora, pois o vocalista não responderia. Sempre deixou claro ao pequeno que o mesmo poderia se aproximar dele para falar sobre qualquer problema, então não o forçaria a nada, até porque Ruki sempre fôra muito arredio... Se pressionado, o pequeno tendia a simplesmente se recolher mais, a fugir, então deixaria 'as portas abertas' para que ele se aproximasse quando se sentisse bem para isso.

O ensaio começou com eles tocando _Filth in The Beauty_, para entrarem no clima e assim transcorreu, com o humor do vocalista melhorando um pouco com o passar das horas, o que deixou os outros membros menos preocupados, mas todos sempre lançavam olhares longos ao caçula da banda, desejando ajudá-lo, mas dando espaço para que ele não se sentisse sufocado.

O horário de almoço passou rápido, porém Ruki praticamente não comeu nada... Na verdade ele mal havia tomado café da manhã, e obviamente não revelou isso para os outros, é claro! Durante o ensaio matutino acabou errando algumas letras, mas nada tão gritante assim, apesar de que teve a impressão de que Kai o achou estranho, já Aoi e Uruha não fizeram mais brincadeiras, compreendendo que o chibi não estava bem. E assim eles voltaram ao estúdio para fazer uma reunião com o empresário e depois ensaiarem apenas mais um pouco antes de finalmente irem embora...

**OOO**

18:01 PM. Estúdio da banda the GazettE.

O ensaio ocorreu como de costume e isso pareceu melhorar o ânimo do baixista. Se existia algo neste mundo que Reita realmente gostava e do qual necessitava era música e ele estava imensamente feliz por trabalhar em algo que o deixava tão realizado! Fitou o vocalista, assim que guardou seu baixo delicadamente dentro de sua proteção, observando-o por alguns instantes.

Ainda era cedo e apesar de ser segunda-feira, Reita estava com muita vontade de fazer alguma coisa. Percebeu que a maioria não parecia partilhar da mesma idéia que ele, visto que Aoi e Uruha estavam aos cochichos indicando que deveriam ter planos juntos e o líder já se preparava para ir embora, então pensou em recorrer a Ruki. Fazia bastante tempo que não saíam só os dois como antigamente, afinal, o pequeno agora era um jovem compromissado, mas só de lembrar-se dos bons momentos que haviam compartilhado durante aqueles cinco anos...

_"E pensar que tudo passou tão rápido."_, O baixista pensou, saudoso.

"_ Boa noite para vocês, pessoal!", Kai disse, lançando um longo olhar para Ruki, ouvindo todos responderem ao seu cumprimento, se despedindo e indo embora.

O vocalista se espreguiçou, se surpreendendo por Kai ter encerrado o ensaio mais cedo, mas notou que ele o fez porque provavelmente percebeu que não estava bem e o baterista tinha razão. Sua nuca doía e uma dor de cabeça ameaçava vir... Sentia-se moído e realmente cansado, mas era certo que não conseguiria dormir mesmo que tentasse. Talvez se usasse algum remédio...

"_ Ruki... Você está afim de fazer alguma coisa, sei lá...", O loiro deu uma pausa, olhando-o nos olhos.

"_ Hum? Alguma coisa?", O menor piscou os olhos, mirando o baixista de forma curiosa, percebendo o olhar fixo dele sobre si.

"_ Sair para algum lugar... Isso, é claro, se você não tiver outro compromisso.", Reita disse, dando um fraco sorriso, sabendo que ele podia ter marcado algo com a namorada, mas quem sabe aquela não era uma oportunidade de descobrir o que aborreceu Ruki pela manhã?

"_ É... Pode ser. Quem sabe um bar... Aí eu encho a cara e entro em coma alcoólico.", Ruki riu de sua própria piadinha, que estava mais pra humor negro, seu sorriso desaparecendo a menção de 'compromisso'.

Reita ergueu uma sobrancelha, intrigado.

"_ Não. Eu não tenho mais _nenhum_ compromisso... Mas não vou conseguir descansar mesmo, então... Me leva pra onde você quiser, Reita.", Takanori sussurrou num tom perdido e suplicante, sustentando um olhar distante.

Reita não sabia dizer ao certo o que o abalara mais nas palavras de Ruki... Se era a piadinha sobre encher a cara, coisa que ele raramente fazia, diga-se de passagem, se a parte sobre não ter compromisso nenhum ou a que o chibi lhe dissera 'me leva pra onde quiser'. Reita podia jurar que seu coração pulara dentro do peito! É lógico que o mais novo não tinha idéia do sentimento que havia tomado conta de sua mente há algum tempo... Aquilo era um segredo guardado a sete chaves e ninguém desconfiava. Bem... Talvez desconfiassem apesar de sua descrição, pois Uruha tinha o dom de 'ver' maldade em tudo, ou talvez fizesse aquilo só para aborrecê-lo, não dava pra ter certeza.

_"O fato é que agora eu tenho minha tão sonhada oportunidade de sair com o chibi."_, Reita pensou. Claro que não era um encontro, mas já era algo. Não pretendia revelar seus sentimentos... Só ficar perto dele já era o suficiente pra deixá-lo feliz.

Ruki pensava seriamente em beber, mesmo que no dia seguinte fosse um inferno devido à ressaca e ele tivesse certeza absoluta que se arrependeria profundamente... Fora que se chegasse atrasado ao ensaio, Kai iria vir querer conversar e saber o que estava errado e o que menos queria era discutir isso com o moreno.

"_ Podemos assistir algum filme no cinema do shopping perto daqui...", Falou o baixista, se encaminhando até a porta.

"_ Shopping?!", A feição do menor se modificou, demonstrando um quase desgosto, pois logo se imaginou sendo reconhecido, a gritaria, a pirralhada, e ele não estava com a mínima paciência... O que não significava que não poderiam fazer nada, uma vez que Reita poderia levá-lo para algum lugar calmo.

"_ ... Ou se você preferir fazer qualquer outra coisa. Acho que você não me parece muito animado pra ver gente, não é?", Reita não conseguia deixar de se preocupar com aquele olhar distante e desanimado dele.

"_ Você realmente consegue me ler, hein...", Sorriu para o mais velho, logo se despedindo dos guitarristas, caminhando pelo longo corredor ao lado de Reita.

Reita estava atento a cada expressão no rosto do menor, assim como em suas palavras e pelo visto, havia acertado em cheio ao imaginar que alguma coisa não ia nada bem! Era também capaz de adivinhar o que era depois de tudo o que o ouviu dizer até o momento, mas não podia se precipitar... Ruki lhe contaria quando se sentisse a vontade para fazê-lo, bastava que lhe desse o apoio necessário.

Ruki apertou o botão, chamando o elevador, que rapidamente chegou. Ambos entraram e o loirinho viu que Aoi e Uruha já vinham e só para 'se vingar' da brincadeira de quando chegou, o vocalista fechou a porta, dando um tchau para eles, ouvindo os gritos indignados de ambos. Deu uma risadinha sapeca e se recostou a parede do fundo, vendo os números mudar no quadro digital.

"_ Seria bom ver um filme... Se fosse num lugar mais calmo.", Ruki disse em tom baixo, suspirando.

"_ Eu não acredito que fez isso, Ruki...", Reita riu da cara indignada de Uruha... E conhecendo o loiro, aquilo iria ter volta.

"_ Ei, Reita...", O vocalista sussurrou, sem fitá-lo, mantendo seus olhos nos pés.

"_ Hum?", O baixista o fitou.

"_ Posso mesmo te alugar por hoje?", Perguntou o mais novo, quase temeroso, se sentindo sufocado. Ele precisava urgentemente se distrair, conversar com alguém, no entanto, não queria estragar a noite do amigo, principalmente porque ele parecia muito animado.

"_ Me alugar?! Você nunca me aluga, chibi.", Reita respondeu, sorrindo a Ruki.

Takanori sorriu quando Akira se mostrou disposto a ouvi-lo, aquelas palavras lhe dando a certeza de que poderia ter o apoio dele. Ergueu os braços se esticando todo, seu corpo, principalmente costas, reclamava devido à noite mal dormida, bem como o estresse que se acumulou durante todo o último final de semana.

"_ Se quiser, podemos ir lá pra casa mesmo jogar uma partida de _Winning Eleven_, o que acha?", O mais alto sugeriu, tentando agradá-lo.

"_ É uma boa...", Ruki respondeu, pensativo.

"_ Da última vez você acabou comigo. Preciso de uma revanche... É questão de honra.", Reita falou, fazendo uma expressão raivosa e então rindo, vendo que chegaram ao térreo.

"_ Oh, eu me lembro! Me senti tão bem naquele dia...", O pequeno falou, rindo ao se lembrar do ocorrido, olhando para ele assim que saíram do elevador.

"_ Mas você não vai ganhar agora, chibi!", Reita sentenciou, dando um tapinha na cabeça do menor, vendo-o sorrir.

Eles caminharam em direção ao carro de Reita, que logo destravou o alarme para que pudesse entrar, vendo Ruki se sentar e colocar o cinto. Deu a volta, fazendo o mesmo, se ajeitando atrás da direção, dando a partida, saindo do estacionamento da PS Company, logo ganhando as ruas que começavam a ficar movimentadas naquele horário.

"_ Vai ser legal jogarmos de novo... Tem tanto tempo que não jogamos, que não saímos juntos...", Takanori respondeu saudoso, lembrando de que não faziam isso desde que começou a namorá-la.

"_ E se você quiser beber, tenho um estoque lá em casa, você sabe...", Akira comentou, virando numa avenida, prestando atenção ao menor com sua visão periférica.

"_ Não me lembre... Apesar de querer esquecer tudo, sei que vou me arrepender de beber, então... Não me tente muito, Reita.", O loirinho falou num tom que mesclava divertimento e melancolia, fechando os olhos em seguida.

Tentar? Ele é que era tentado dia após dia na companhia do vocalista. Não conseguia precisar quando nem porque havia começado a se sentir atraído pelo mais novo... A única coisa que Reita sabia era que estava cada vez mais precisando reunir todo o seu autocontrole para não agarrá-lo e beijá-lo. E por Deus! Tinha horas que Takanori parecia tão frágil que dava vontade de abraçá-lo... Isso sem falar no jeito sexy com que ele sorria. Ruki era extremamente adorável em sua mistura única de inocência e rebeldia, e talvez fosse aquilo que o atraíra a princípio, mas existia um conjunto de coisas que o agradavam, o que incluía até mesmo aquela dualidade entre o divertimento e a melancolia em sua voz.

"_ O que você quer tanto esquecer?", Reita resolveu perguntar, pois não se cabia mais de curiosidade.

Ruki estava feliz de voltar com o amigo, pois se pegasse seu carro que se encontrava ali na PSC, poderia acabar sofrendo um acidente devido à falta de atenção, estresse e nervosismo que voltariam a aflorar caso estivesse na direção. A presença de Reita conseguia apaziguá-lo... Acalmá-lo quando se encontrava a beira de um ataque de nervos e ele, às vezes, se perguntava como isso era possível, como o mais velho tinha esse poder sobre si. Abandonou sua linha de raciocínio, ouvindo, compreendendo enfim a pergunta que lhe foi feita e o fitou.

"_Sim, quero esquecer... As palavras... Tudo."_, Pensou Ruki, sentindo o peito doer.

"_ Sabe que pode me contar qualquer coisa, não?", Reita ligou o rádio baixinho, vendo que já estava a meio caminho de casa.

O breve silêncio de Ruki bastou para que tivesse sua resposta... O pequeno estava mais do que irritado ou chateado, estava _magoado_. Reita sabia que era daquela forma que o baixinho lidava com seus problemas... Ele não costumava falar sobre o mal que o afligia, ficava estressado, nervoso, falava meia dúzia de palavrões no começo e depois ficava amuado durante dias, para então se trancafiar em casa com seus benditos caderninhos e aparecer com uma letra de música nova, que costumava descrever sempre a tristeza que não podia ou conseguia verbalizar.

"_ Você é a única pessoa com quem eu me sinto realmente bem pra me abrir...", Um sorriso tímido se desenhou nos lábios de Ruki ao pronunciar tais palavras, sentindo então o vento invadindo o carro pela janela, revolvendo seus cabelos e fechou os olhos, como se tentasse encontrar as palavras.

"_ Fico feliz em ouvir isso.", Reita respondeu enquanto sua atenção permanecia no trânsito, apesar da felicidade insana que tomou seu corpo com a frase dita pelo baixinho.

"_ Nós brigamos... Mais uma vez.", Ruki suspirou, mostrando o quão exausto estava.

_"Sabia!",_ Akira disse mentalmente ao ouvir o que já cogitava. Mais uma briga... Imaginava o quanto aquilo devia ser desgastante para o pequeno.

"_ Não dava mais pra continuar e... Eu terminei com a Yukio.", Takanori revelou, seus olhos fechados não deixando que seu sofrimento fosse visto, mas ainda assim sua expressão e tom de voz mostravam o quão abalado, chateado e magoado ele estava.

_"__O quê? __Ele rompeu?"_, Akira ficou chocado, apesar de não demonstrar isso. Será que havia escutado direito?

"_ Será que sou _tão_ ruim assim, Aki?", Takanori indagou, ferido.

"_ Você não é ruim!!!", Akira falou de ímpeto, mais exaltado do que pretendia ao sentir a dor contida naquela frase. Sentiu-se constrangido por ter falado daquela maneira, mas logo se recuperou e aproveitando o sinal fechado, voltou sua atenção para o menor, percebendo que ele o fitou quase surpreso, sorrindo melancolicamente em seguida, parecendo ter gostado de suas palavras.

"_ Eu não entendo. Eu sei que é difícil namorar alguém famoso... Que se tem pouco tempo, mas... Qualquer tempo meu era para ela. Dias de folga, mesmo quando eu estava quebrado. Eu dava toda a atenção que podia e não podia, ligava a cada intervalo, mandava mensagem... Tudo para manter contato, sabe...", O loirinho suspirou pesadamente, sentindo aquela dor fina do peito, o aperto desconfortável.

Reita decidiu deixar que ele falasse tudo de uma vez e daria sua opinião, se Ruki a pedisse. E sim, sabia muito bem que o vocalista dava à garota todo o seu tempo disponível e era por essa razão que não saíam há tempos. O pequeno ligava para ela a toda hora, chegando a ser irritante o controle que Yukio parecia querer estabelecer sobre o menor e isso o aborrecia completamente, pois conhecia esse tipo de mulher. Mas fazer o quê? Takanori estava apaixonado! Não adiantava dizer que aquilo nunca daria certo daquela maneira...

"_ Mesmo assim ela achava pouco. Yukio queria que eu... Saísse do GazettE.", Ruki balançou negativamente a cabeça, como se não acreditasse que ela exigiu tal escolha de si, percebendo que Reita ficou realmente zangado com aquela revelação.

"_ Que absurdo!!!", O baixista rosnou, sentindo ímpetos de esmagar aquela criatura.

"_ Até de você ela reclamou...", O pequeno comentou, lembrando-se de como a namorada criticava o baixista, dizendo que ele era estranho e o que o olhava de forma suspeita, mas para ele, o relacionamento com Reita era super normal, afinal eram amigos e nada mais natural do que ser íntimo dele.

Estava realmente furioso em saber disso. Como ela ousou impor aquele tipo de escolha a Takanori? Obviamente, Akira sabia que namorar um integrante de uma banda tornava as coisas difíceis devido às viagens e tudo mais, porém, o baixinho não era alguém que a trairia assim e ele sempre ligava, mantinha contato. E quanto ao fato dela ter reclamado dele... Bom, não dava à mínima!

_"Eu também nunca fui com a cara dela mesmo."_, Akira pensou, dando de ombros.

"_ Reita, eu realmente não fiz o meu máximo para ela?", O vocalista o olhou, suplicante.

"_ É claro que você fez! Eu sou testemunha.", Reita disse com veemência, estendendo a mão livre, afagando os cabelos despenteados.

"_ Você que esta 'de fora' e vê as coisas melhor... Eu estava agindo errado com ela?", Perguntou o pequeno, sentindo o peito apertar.

"_ Você nunca agiu errado com ela... Se quer saber a minha opinião, Yukio é que foi egoísta e não queria dividir você com mais ninguém.", O baixista falou sério, sem deixar de fitá-lo.

Ruki se sentiu aliviado com as palavras de Reita, principalmente com o afago em seus cabelos. Fechou os olhos para apreciar a carícia, agradecendo mentalmente por tê-lo como amigo, sabendo que ele conhecia suas fraquezas, mas ainda assim não mentiria para si em um caso como aquele, afinal Akira tinha razão em dizer que Yukio queria tomá-lo do the GazettE.

"_ Obrigado, Reita!", Ruki sussurrou, erguendo a mão e segurando a dele, que ainda estava em seus cabelos, acabando por fazê-la escorregar para a sua bochecha, onde a segurou ali, mantendo o contato daqueles dedos longos contra sua pele, sorrindo docemente.

Reita sentiu o toque macio daquelas mãos delicadas e pequenas nas suas, contendo um suspiro extasiado diante disso e não pôde evitar de pensar em como um mero gesto de carinho como aquele mexia consigo. Droga! Estava _realmente_ muito apaixonado por Ruki e aquilo era péssimo, já que não tinha chance nenhuma em ter seu sentimento correspondido, visto que o mais novo só o via como amigo, parecendo só gostar de mulheres, ou seja... Era um amor impossível!

Takanori apreciava o calor que vinha da mão de Akira, se sentindo confortável com o toque, até notar uma buzina fraca ao fundo e abrir os olhos, percebendo que ainda segurava a mão dele, se envergonhando, sentindo as bochechas queimarem. Afastou-se, abaixando a cabeça, apertando as mãos contra o colo, achando esquisita aquela gama de sensações que se revolvia em seu interior.

"_ Mas... Agora acabou tudo. Eu não vou mais voltar pra ela.", Ruki sussurrou em tom quase ininteligível, tentando disfarçar com isso seu desconforto.

Akira ergueu uma sobrancelha, percebendo que Takanori se sentiu desconcertado por um instante, findando então o toque, não entendendo bem o que o mesmo havia dito. Será que ele tinha percebido seus sentimentos? Talvez estivesse se sentindo ofendido, mas não queira falar nada a respeito e... Não, o chibi ainda comentava sobre o recente rompimento.

"_ Mas ainda assim dói...", Ruki murmurou, fechando os olhos com força, para se impedir de chorar, pois seria vergonhoso demais, porém sua vontade no momento era deitar a cabeça no colo de Reita e deixar as lágrimas saírem, ou então simplesmente abraçá-lo para que sua dor sumisse, porém... Aquilo seria estranho demais, não?

Para Akira, era notável a sensibilidade de Takanori e aquilo lhe apertava o coração. Quando pensou em fazer algo o sinal abriu e ele quase praguejou em voz alta, pois agora não poderia continuar olhando-o... Justo no momento que queria abraçá-lo, e aquilo era revoltante!

Ruki voltou seu olhar para a janela, sentindo o vento forte contra sua face, fechando seus orbes para apreciar a sensação. Apesar de não ter comentado com seus amigos, a verdade era que seu relacionamento não estava bem há alguns meses e Yukio insistia em dizer que sua dedicação ao the GazettE acabaria prejudicando sua saúde, mas discordava completamente dela e isso gerava uma discussão atrás da outra. No início ela parecia gostar da banda, de ver os lives e tudo mais, porém depois as coisas foram mudando... No começo não percebeu, mas o estresse gerado pelas brigas fez seu efeito, causando problemas até mesmo nos ensaios.

_"Sinceramente não entendo."_, Pensou o vocalista, tentando compreender as mudanças de atitude dela.

Reita dirigia em silêncio, vendo que o amigo parecia perdido em seus pensamentos. Sabia que ele ainda refletia sobre seu relacionamento com ela e isso gerou uma espécie de ciúme dentro dele... Sentimento este que começou a ficar constante, principalmente nos shows quando via que Ruki dançava e fazia fanservice com Uruha. Não conseguia deixar de se chatear, por mais que não falasse sobre isso, porém seu problema agora era Yukio.

_"Eu vou ter que dar um jeito de fazer você esquecer o que aconteceu!"_, Reita prometeu em pensamento.

**OOO**

O carro já entrava no estacionamento do prédio de Suzuki, porém Ruki ainda mantinha sua mente longe, agora se recordando dos momentos em que conversava com ele, de como sempre o baixista era o primeiro a se aproximar, seja quando estava na fase 'o mundo que se dane', irritado com tudo e com todos ou em seus momentos 'quero que todos se esqueçam da minha existência', quando se isolava... E era sempre Reita que vinha primeiro, chegando de mansinho como quem não quer nada e quando se dava conta, já estava a falar com ele calmamente, se sentindo bem melhor.

_"Na verdade eu __**sempre**__ me sinto melhor quando ele se aproxima."_, Ruki não pôde deixar de pensar, mas despertou ao escutar uma música deles tocando no rádio e voltou seu olhar para o baixista, que sempre o apoiava e dava um jeito de acalmá-lo. Acabou sorrindo com essa constatação... Com a confirmação de que ele era um amigo querido.

Reita, que já estacionava o carro e desligava o mesmo, despertou de seus pensamentos quando reparou que _Agony_, uma das músicas do álbum _Stacked Rubbish_, tocava no rádio e não pôde conter o largo sorriso em sua face, percebendo que Ruki também não. E como aquilo era bom! Saber que estavam cada vez mais conhecidos e famosos.

"_ Akira...", Ruki sussurrou, falando mais para si mesmo, observando o sorriso dele.

"_ Disse alguma coisa?", Reita perguntou, voltando a fitá-lo.

"_ Hã?", O pequeno piscou os olhos ao ouvir a pergunta, sentindo sua face esquentar, e para impedir que Reita o visse corar, virou o rosto, olhando ao redor.

"_ Você me chamou?", O baixista perguntou mais uma vez.

"_ Ah... Só estava pensando alto.", Comentou um pouco nervoso, apesar de que se achava ridículo por se sentir assim com uma pergunta dele, mas devia ser apenas o estresse emocional, nada mais.

Reita novamente teve aquela sensação de que o pequeno se sentia desconfortável e ficou pensando se aquilo se devia ao fato deles estarem um tanto quanto afastados desde que o chibi começou a namorar. Estavam sempre juntos nos ensaios, mas não dava tempo pra conversas, já que andavam sempre ocupados e quando viajavam em turnê era tudo tão corrido e cansativo que se falavam pouco e nunca estavam sozinhos... Sempre tinha um ou mais membros da banda e do staff por perto e tudo se tornava longas brincadeiras, que na maioria das vezes acabavam filmando.

O baixista não costumava se abrir com os outros, nem mesmo com Uruha, seu amigo de longa data, apesar dele saber de um ou outro segredo seu e era daí que vinha sua fama de caladão. Sentia uma imensa falta daquilo, de sentar com o vocalista e ter uma conversa decente... Se bem que, durante algum tempo, abençoou o fato de não poder fazê-lo, já que se sentia cada vez mais atraído e tinha medo de perder sua amizade caso Ruki descobrisse, pois o pequeno poderia ficar chateado e não podia correr o risco. Sim, sabia que aquilo era o maior clichê, mas o que fazer se aquela situação era simplesmente comum? Aconteceu ao longo de milhares de anos e iria acontecer muitas vezes no futuro ainda. Mas de qualquer forma, restava a ele tentar se conter ao máximo, ser discreto e guardar aquele sentimento só para si.

"_ Nossa! Nem vi que já chegamos.", Só então Takanori se deu conta de que estavam no estacionamento do prédio de Akira.

Reita sorriu, vendo Ruki sair do carro e fez o mesmo, batendo a porta e ligando o alarme, caminhando em direção ao elevador ao lado do chibi, que continuava pensativo, olhando tudo ao redor, provavelmente notando alguma diferença desde a última vez que havia pisado ali, o que tinha ocorrido há seis meses aproximadamente.

"_ Tem tanto tempo que não venho aqui...", Ruki comentou, vendo Reita chamar o elevador, e abraçou a si mesmo, o que lhe concedeu uma aparência ainda mais frágil e perdida.

"_ Espero que possa vir com mais freqüência.", Reita falou em tom brincalhão, entrando no elevador quando o mesmo chegou, apertando o botão de seu andar, notando que Ruki aparentava outro momento de fragilidade e mais do que nunca quis abraçá-lo.

Ruki via os números mudando no painel digital e riu baixinho ao ouvir as palavras de Reita, balançando negativamente a cabeça, desfazendo os braços que se mantinham cruzados, olhando-o de modo doce, se aproximando e dando um tapinha no ombro do mais velho, apertando suavemente o braço dele.

"_ Sim, sim... Eu virei, pode ter certeza!", Ruki falou, gostando daquele clima de brincadeira entre eles. Sentia muita falta daquilo.

Reita gostou de ouvir o amado rindo daquele jeito, pois ultimamente ele quase não sorria mais, o que lhe apertava o coração, pois o sorriso de Ruki era simplesmente lindo em sua opinião, porém sua linha de raciocínio foi interrompida pelo frio que sentiu na barriga ao tê-lo apertando mais seus ombros, tendo se aproximado mais.

"_ Vou vir tanto que você vai se enjoar de mim e me chutar da sua casa.", Ruki riu mais alto, achando graça ao se imaginar sendo mandado para fora do apartamento de Reita, se lembrando que ele era bem forte.

"_ Enjoar de você?!", Reita também riu, tentando não parecer tão culpado por desejar beijá-lo e agarrá-lo naquele momento.

"_ Acho que devo tomar cuidado, né... Você é bem mais forte...", Takanori comentou, parando de falar ao reparar nos braços de Reita, a vista devido à camiseta sem manga que ele usava, reparando que o mesmo aparentava ter músculos mais definidos do que ele se lembrava.

"_ Isso não seria possível... Você é adorável!", Reita falou, para em seguida se arrepender por ter falado daquela maneira. Maldita mania de falar tudo o que vinha à cabeça! Daquela forma acabaria se traindo.

O chibi se surpreendeu ao ouvi-lo dizer que era adorável, no entanto, qualquer tipo de constrangimento que ele podia ter foi suprimido pela sensação agradável que invadiu seu peito, pois se sentiu querido e até mesmo amado. Não pôde se impedir de sorrir, sentindo vontade de abraçá-lo, mas não o fez, resolvendo voltar sua atenção aos músculos a sua frente.

"_ Nossa, Reita! Você parece _mesmo_ mais forte.", Ruki disse, escorregando a mão do ombro para o bíceps direito dele, segurando com firmeza ali.

"_ Er... Eu não sou tão forte assim...", Reita falou, rezando para que ele não notasse sua vergonha, ainda mais com Ruki olhando para si daquele jeito tão... Analítico. E agradeceu ao fato de usar uma faixa sobre o nariz, pois estava começando a corar por ter aqueles dedos pequenos apertando seu bíceps.

"_ Tá fazendo musculação ou algo assim?", O loirinho perguntou, impressionado com aqueles músculos, não vendo que o mais velho voltou a sorrir, descontraído, devido a sua indagação.

"_ Eu comprei uns equipamentos e ando fazendo uns exercícios em casa.", Reita respondeu, sentindo-o mais uma vez apertar seu braço e... Ok. Aquilo já estava começando a mexer com ele. Será que foi mesmo uma boa idéia trazê-lo a sua casa, onde ficariam a sós? Começava a achar que não...

"_ Acho que você conseguiria me pegar sem esforço algum...", Ruki disse em uma curiosa constatação, esquecendo-se momentaneamente de seus problemas, focando-se no momento presente.

"_ Com certeza. Você come como uma garota!", Akira gargalhou, bagunçando os cabelos claros de Takanori, saindo do elevador e caminhando na frente. Era melhor manter certa distância ou enlouqueceria.

"_ Nossa, Reita! Eu devia te chutar agora.", Ruki disse, estreitando os olhos, sua feição mostrando-se mais indignada possível, fazendo bico.

"_ Só tava brincando, Ru...", O baixista disse, sorrindo, esperando que ele não ficasse chateado com a brincadeira, não conseguindo evitar o pensamento de como Ruki ficava lindo com carinha de bravo.

"_ Você vai ver só... Eu vou pular nas suas costas no show e ficar lá cantando uma música inteira com você tocando baixo sem me deixar cair. Eu posso não ser muito pesado, mas meu peso não é insignificante assim!", O pequeno fez cara de bravo, seguindo Reita e parando ao lado dele, esperando que ele abrisse a porta.

"_ ...!", Reita o fitou de soslaio. Se Ruki pulasse em suas costas durante um live, ficaria _muito_ sem graça e não estava afim de passar vergonha na frente de umas vinte mil pessoas.

"_ E eu não como que nem uma garota.", O vocalista murmurou, fazendo mais bico ainda. Tudo bem que ele não comia muito, mas... Não era como o outro estava falando.

"_ Ora, Ru... Eu não sei se agüentaria segurar você e tocar o baixo ao mesmo tempo.", Reita disse, fitando o menor. Ruki realmente não tinha noção do quanto era atraente, mesmo fazendo bico... E era melhor parar de olhá-lo antes que perdesse o controle.

"_ Qualé, Reita! Eu já pulei em você de cavalinho uma vez, não se lembra? Você me carregou sem problemas e agora está mais forte.", O chibi comentou, cruzando os braços.

"_ Menos, Ruki. Menos.", O baixista falou, abrindo enfim a porta.

Entrando no apartamento, Reita retirou os sapatos, deixando em um local adequado, ficando descalço, dando espaço para Ruki entrar, vendo-o fazer o mesmo, ainda mantendo aquele sorriso sapeca nos lábios... E ele só podia imaginar o que se passava na cabeça daquele baixinho, que agora se encaminhava para o centro da sala.

"_ Ah... Imagina... As fãs iam delirar se fizéssemos um fanservice assim! Eu me aproximava de você no início de uma música com uma letra mais romântica e pulava nas suas costas e cantava...", Ruki sorriu, traquinas, se divertindo ao imaginar como as fãs reagiriam... E sua feição era de quem _realmente_ pensava em fazer algo assim.

Ah! Reita se lembrava perfeitamente disso e de outras coisas que o chibi fizera também, por isso mesmo desejava que Ruki não tornasse a fazer aquilo ou precisaria de um banho bem frio depois do show. É lógico que as fãs adorariam e ele também, se a situação fosse outra... Outro lugar e sem público. Mas... Será que ele estava falando sério? E ainda ria com aquilo!

"_ Tá com fome?", Reita perguntou, tentando mudar de assunto.

"_ Será que Koga-san reclamaria se fizéssemos isso?", O chibi se perguntou, parando no meio da sala, pensativo.

"_ Bom, você sabe o que ele acha dos fanservices e o Kai também, né... Mas você não está com fome?", Respondeu o mais velho, tentando fazê-lo mudar de idéia ou teria problemas.

"_ Agora que você falou sim. Só comi um biscoito de manhã... Tava sem fome.", Ruki respondeu aéreo, ainda pensando no fanservice.

"_ Podemos pedir pizza. É melhor não submeter você as minhas experiências culinárias.", Reita comentou, já pegando um catálogo para fazer o pedido, vendo-o concordar com a cabeça.

"_ Mas sabe, Reita... Você não teria que me segurar... Bastaria tocar o baixo, que eu me segurava em você.", Ponderou o pequeno, já jogado no sofá.

Reita ergueu uma sobrancelha. E não é que ele insistia em falar do fanservice? Céus!

"_ Eu concordo que o GazettE deve ser conhecido por sua música e não pelos fanservices, MAS... Isso não significa que não possamos fazer. E se Miyavi fizesse parte da banda, eu sei que o Kai ficaria do meu lado!", Ruki sorriu travesso, quase maldoso ao citar essa fato. Sabia bem que Miyavi e Kai eram namorados e os achava um par perfeito e muito fofo, apesar da personalidade sombria oculta do baterista.

"_ Você é terrível, sabia?", Reita falou, ouvindo a gargalhada do loirinho.

"_ Confesse que você tá fugindo. Não quer fazer fanservice comigo... Pode falar, eu sei...", Matsumoto se fingiu de magoado, fazendo um biquinho, que logo foi substituído por um pequeno sorriso.

Reita ouviu aquelas palavras, mas não respondeu de imediato, visto que sua ligação para a pizzaria delivery foi atendida, então pediu a preferida dos dois: Quatro queijos. Informou o endereço e anotou o valor da compra, encerrando a ligação, voltando seu olhar para o baixinho, se aproximando novamente do sofá, se sentando ao lado dele.

"_ Eu não estou fugindo e não tenho problemas com fanservices, principalmente se for com você.", Suzuki falou, olhando-o longamente.

"_ Sei, sei... E é por isso que eu acabo tendo que recorrer ao Uruha, né? Mesmo sabendo que posso ter a cabeça arrancada pelo Aoi. Ele já me lançou uns olhares tão sinistros... Como é possessivo!", E Ruki divagava ao se lembrar da ocasião.

"_ Acho que um dia o Aoi vai mesmo se zangar com você.", Reita falou, sorrindo.

"_ É, eu sei. Ele ainda vai me fatiar... Se bem que no lugar dele, se eu amasse realmente a pessoa, também seria possessivo.", O baixinho sussurrou, fechando os olhos.

Reita não pôde deixar de sorrir fracamente com aquelas palavras, afinal pensava da mesma maneira e por isso, às vezes, sentia uma inveja terrível daqueles dois e do relacionamento cheio de paixão que tinham, mesmo que mantivessem tudo longe da mídia. Kai também parecia feliz ao lado de Miyavi, apesar das dificuldades relacionadas à distância. Só ele que não namorava há um bom tempo, tanto que até se esquecera de como era... E agora estava apaixonado pelo seu melhor amigo, o que mostrava que ele _realmente_ não tinha sorte no amor!

Aquele papo de possessividade o fez se lembrar de sua discussão com Yukio, na quinta-feira antes do feriado. Depois que ela saiu de seu apartamento, repensou todo o relacionamento e se perguntava se realmente a amou ou se foi só atração, paixão... Porque ele se sentia tão cansado agora, tudo parecia tão distante como se o namoro tivesse sido há tempos... E isso aumentava sua angustia, afinal, se não a amava, por que se sacrificou tanto? O que ela tinha que chamava tanto sua atenção? Era a aparência? A personalidade levemente arredia, mas ainda assim popular? Seu sorriso esmoreceu e toda a adrenalina que parecia percorrer suas veias naqueles minutos que brincava com Reita desapareceram como num passe de mágica, afundando-o naquela sensação depressiva mais uma vez.

"_ O que quer fazer enquanto aguardamos a pizza chegar? Acho que não vai demorar muito.", Reita quebrou o silêncio, não deixando de observar o menor.

Ao ouvir a pergunta, Ruki simplesmente o fitou, não entendendo o porquê de sentir um nó tão forte na garganta naquele momento. Abriu a boca para falar algo, mas sua voz não saiu, presa em suas cordas vocais e uma estranha sensação de perda tomou conta dele... Havia terminado há quatro dias e apesar do mau-humor naquela manhã, tinha a consciência de que era o melhor, mesmo que tivesse sido ele a não querer mais, a ter desistido de continuar, então por que aquela dor?

Reita assistiu aquele sorriso lindo desaparecer do rosto de Ruki e ser substituído por uma espécie de tristeza. Novamente ele parecia imerso em seus próprios pensamentos e seu semblante não revelava apenas tristeza, mas também cansaço. Quando o viu encarando, achou que teria alguma resposta, no entanto, o pequeno parecia não encontrar as palavras e toda aquela dor estampada nos olhos escuros dele fez seu peito apertar terrivelmente.

"_ Reita... Eu posso... Abraçar você?", A voz de Takanori saiu num sussurro baixo, falho e choroso, se sentindo quase desesperado com a dor que o consumia por dentro.

Akira ouviu aquele pedido frágil e seu coração se apertou mais um pouco. Como ele seria capaz de negar isso a ele, se era tudo o que desejava fazer desde que notou aquela súbita tristeza? Então, sem responder, o abraçou de maneira protetora em um rápido movimento, trazendo-o para bem perto de si, afagando os cabelos macios. Tinha vontade de ficar ali e jamais soltá-lo, porque Takanori parecia tão ferido... E nada podia fazer a não ser consolá-lo e esperar que aquilo passasse. E mesmo sendo Ruki o seu amor, Reita sabia que no momento o que ele precisava era de sua amizade.

"_ Você nunca precisa me pedir isso, ouviu? Aliás, nunca precisa me pedir nada.", Reita sussurrou baixinho contra o ouvido dele como se Ruki fosse uma criança indefesa, acariciando os cabelos loiros.

"_ Aki...", A voz de Takanori saiu abafada contra o peito de Akira.

_"Eu vou fazer você ser feliz de novo, Taka! Eu prometo."_, Suzuki falou para si mesmo em pensamento, apertando o menor de encontro ao seu corpo, decidindo que a partir daquele momento seria tudo o que o amigo precisava.

Continua...

**OOO**

E aqui está a nossa nova fic! \o/

_**Kimi wa Tenshi**_ foi meu primeiro jogo de RPG Yaoi via MSN com a _Annek-chan_, feito em 25 de Julho de 2007. Como podem ver ele está há um bom tempo guardado em um cantinho do meu PC, mas agora finalmente decidi transformá-lo em fanfic, acrescentando algumas cenas como de praxe. _Sweet Seduction_, nosso terceiro jogo, foi feito um ano depois, então talvez vocês achem um pouco diferente a forma de Reita ou Ruki agirem, mas acredito que todos irão gostar.

Como de costume, a Annek-chan fez o Reita e eu o Ruki... Rsrsrsrs. Este jogo foi longo, então deve demorar um pouco para acabar, mas não deve chegar a 10 capítulos. O mesmo eu já não posso dizer dos outros. Whuauhahuhuahuahu...

Agora algumas explicações:

- _Winning Eleven_ é um jogo de futebol para PS2 que eles eram viciados;

- **Koga-san** é o nome do empresário do the GazettE. Kai fala o nome dele no Disco 03 do DVD _Repeated Countless Error_. E Reita em um dos programas de rádio;

- Quero deixar bem claro que, até onde eu saiba, não há nada que comprove que Koga-san ou Kai tenham algo contra fanservice, sendo assim, é algo completamente fictício;

- _**'Kimi wa Tenshi'**_ em uma tradução literal seria 'você é anjo', mas em uma adaptação ficaria 'você é um anjo', que é o que queremos passar.

Bem... Acho que é isso. XDD

Muito obrigada a **Lady Anúbis** por betar o capítulo pra mim! Te adoro, mamys!

Mas e então... O que acharam deste primeiro capítulo? Quais suas opiniões sobre a Yukio? Reita conseguirá fazer o chibi feliz? 8D Façam suas apostas e as deixem registradas na forma de um review... Eu e a Annek-chan agradecemos! /o/

03 de Fevereiro de 2009.

17:30 PM.

**Yume Vy**


End file.
